Ichigo's quest to safe Ryou from his Feline fate:
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Ryou's headaches are back, Pudding is the only one still at the cafe with him, what does these headaches mean for Ryou and where is every one else? Ryou and Ichigo pairing R&I M&l Z
1. Where is all the Mew Gang Now?

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from the show:**_

Authors notes: It had been 6 years since the Defeat of deep blue, all the Mews had lost there powers, thank to Ryou and Akasaka.. Although Ichigo and Ryou still have the cat Genes and still turn into cats sometimes…

* * *

_**Chapter one : Years later what happen to all the Mews gang**_

After deep blue all the girls apart from pudding have moved on with there life and have lost there powers , Pudding is the only one that still works at the Café , Ichigo as gone off to collage outside of Tokyo she is meant to be living with her brother Junko ( From Japanese _? (jun)_ "obedient" or _? (jun)_ "genuine, pure" combined with _? (ko)_ "child") , he is her parents pride and joy..

Zakura is off singing and modelling around the world, Minto is at Julliard colleges in the stages and Lecture is travelling the world.

2 years ago Akasaka had to chance to Egypt for an agrologic dig and at Ryou accents he went, so now Ryou and Pudding are the only ones left Ryou took Pudding in after her brothers and sister was adopted..

6 months after Akasaka left Ryou started getting is headaches again he tried is best to hide them from Pudding as not to worry her but the Little monkey girl figured it out and because she was worried about she decided to contact Akasaka while Ryou was taking a nap…

Ring Ring

Akasaka picked up the phone " _Keiichiro Akasaka speaking who may I ask is calling_"

Pudding Happy to hear his voice said "_hey onii-chan it's me pudding, I'm worried about Ryou he's been getting lots of headache lately, won't go see the doctor and he insinces he's fine_"

Akasaka says to pudding "_ok pudding where is Ryou now_" in a worried way..

Pudding answers "he's taken a nap he'd be mad if he knew I called he should be asleep till dinner why"

Akasaka tells "_Pudding I think I know what wrong with him, but I can't explain right now, If he as a really bad attack before I call you back go down to the lab under the picture of 2 cats one Silver and one black there a safe to code is '**Altoichi**' in the safe there I metal box take it to him he'll know what to do with it but don't tell you know of it unless have to use it he'll be mad I told_"

"_Ok Onii I will look after him I won't tell him I promise bye_ " says pudding before she hangs up the phone and he does the same…

Akasaka looks other to the pink hair girl and tells her _"I'm afraid your fears are coming true Ryou is starting to have is attacks again and I afraid without more mew aqua it won't be long till he turns it Alto for good_"

The pink haired girl tries to put on a brave face "_have you fixed my pendent and is the shot ready_" he nods handing her the pendent before moving to the bringing back a metal tin ..

"Are you sure about this Ichigo once I inject with this your power will return and you will be at more of risk of becoming either a neko or cat, than you are now I won't be able to take your powers away again" Akasaka asks

She smiles at Akasaka "_yes I'm sure of this, it's the only way we have of finding the mew aqua fast enough to help him, I care about him to much to see him turn into Alto for live when I may be able to save him"_

He loads the syringe ready, but he still isn't sure he should use it on her, Ichigo Seeing he doesn't want to use it on her and put her through the whole mew mew thing again. She takes it from him and before he can say anything she uses it on the mark on her inner thigh she then walks a few steps towards the cot before she collapses Akasaka catches her before she hit's the floor and carries her over to the cot "_oh Ichigo_ " he says as he places her on the cot "_if Only Ryou knew how Much you truly love him_" with that he covers her up and leaves her to rest as he knows she'll be out for hours..

* * *

Authors Notes well that's it for chapter one: Will they be able to safe Ryou from turning into full-time Alto what does this mean for all Mean for Ichigo now she's a forever Mew Mew…


	2. Why is Ichigo in Egypt?

_**Disclaimer: I Don**__**'**__**t own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from the show:**_

Authors notes: In this chapter the mystery of why Ichigo is with Akasaka and why she had to have her power resourced to her…

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Why Ichigo was in Egypt :**_

While Ichigo slept Akasaka continued to do the work and research he was doing before Pudding had phoned, during is research over the last six months he found they there had been a lot of Chimera Animals activate and thinks that where there are Chimera's there might be Mew aqua too..

So that will the 1st place they look and since there in Egypt he searches for Chimera activate in there Local area…

A few hours later back in Tokyo Ryou wakes up from his nap and heads down to start dinner as he walks in to the kitchen Pudding bounces up and down (as even though she is now 14 years old she is still an hypoactive monkey like kid minus the monkey mew power) "_Hey onii_" Pudding says happily "_you look better do you feel any Better_"

Ryou smirks at her hypaness before replying "_ yes Pudding I told you, I would be alright, I just need some rest is all_" Ryou inwardly cringes at his use of is all since he way starter than that but, he decides it does really matter since he only talking to a kid…

Pudding smiles and ask "_what we Making for dinner today Onii there nothing in the cupboards or the fridge_"..

Ryou winches since he knew there was something he was meant to do today and it turns out it was grocery shopping " _I guess we're having Take out tonight how about pizza and then tomorrow we go food shopping"_

At that Pudding runs around the kitchen Hyper getting all excited and shout "_pudding love pizza Na no da_" ( she only talks like that now when she's excited) Ryou Laughs and then orders the pizza

Back in Egypt Ichigo Wakes up feeling a little strange from the injection, she couldn't see Akasaka anywhere, but then her cats scents picked up a smell that made her lick her lips and jump out of bed, when she came closer to the smell she couldn't help but sing out "_Fish yummy yummy fish a cats favorite dish"_

Akasaka Look up at her from is frying pan and can't help but the laugh at a happiness over a simple thing such as fish for dinner " _Well your back to your old neko self I see, how you feeling any side effects other than the old ones_" he says as puts the fish on to plates along with some mash and peas…

Ichigo sits down to eat and Akasaka does the same thing, Ichigo turns to look at Akasaka and says "_ well I'm going to have to go out to backyard (which really aches of land that Belong to Ryou along with a mansion like house that Ryou let Akasaka use while he was in Egypt ) to train and test my mew powers are working ok and maybe you should come to and bring you gear to make sure nothings wrong with my genes and stuff"_

Akasaka says " sure I just need to do a few things 1st and then we can head out, and once your confident with you powers again, we can discus where to go look for the mew aqua" as he is packing up is gear he thinks back to call he got from Ichigo 6 months ago…

* * *

_**Flashback 6months and one week ago**_

_Akasaka was sitting is room working on some research, he was doing on Mutations when the his cell phone rang and Ichigo's name flashed up on the caller ID he through was strange for her to be calling his cell when she checked it was usually by calling the shop phone, Ichigo had been away at college now for 4 years and 5 months and now was in her final year... _

"Hello Ichigo are you alright you don't normally call my cell_" he said_

"Akasaka- san don't use my name please I don't want Shirogane to know its me, he isn't there is he_" she answered…_

_Akasaka was wondering why she didn't want Ryou to know it was Ichigo but that would explain why she called his cell and not the house/shop phone "_no he's in the lab working on something and helping pudding with her homework"

_Oh yeah Ichigo thought pudding move in with Ryou and Akasaka-san after her brothers and sister was adopted 2years ago "_Good because he might find this crazy what I'm about to tell you and he been mad at me for worrying or say I was pitying him" _she paused and took a breath before continuing _" I know this this sounds weird especially since I'm meant to be normal now but, my mew scents are tingling and I keep having this reoccurring dreams where Shirogane looks like he's in a lot of pain especially in his neck and head and then turn into Alto but try as he might he can't turn back, I really couldn't bare it if it happen to him Akasaka-san, you and he both told me if his genes didn't stay stable or he was cat for more than 10 minutes he'd get stuck that way forever, there as to be something we can do to make sure it doesn't happen I do anything it takes to help , after all he did it to himself to make sure it would hurt us girls, I owe him so much you and him have been there to help us out and he's even paid for my college education though I have no idea why since I'm not a mew anymore"

_Akasaka think it was because Ryou loves her and wanted her to have very thing she's ever wanted and since she had her heart set on going to that college and her folks refused to help her pay for it Ryou had decided he would …_

_"_Alright Ichigo you been right about things before with you scents and even though you no longer able to transform does mean all your powers are gone after you still turn into a cat though you said you control it now" ' though we been keeping that fact from Ryou since we didn't want him to feel guilty about it Akasaka thought "so it makes senses to reason that you might still have some of the mew powers too_" he pauses for a minute to think of what she told him "_Alright there is only 1 way I know for sure helps when he gets bad attacks and that's Mew Aqua but it is no way a permanent cure it would do nothing more than stop it from effecting him for awhile_"_

_Ichigo then remember something she read in the note of Doctor Shirogane research ( Ryou's Father) that Akasaka-san had sent her when she told him what she was studying and at what level, which really surprised both Akasaka-san and Shirogane the both thought she was joking since it was way more avansted level than they thought she was capable of especially since it was only few level short of Ryou level so they told her to prove so not only had she emailed them her paper she had written but also gave the name of there professor so they could make sure she really wrote it, who when they rang him up conferred that fact, Anyway get back on track …_

"Akasaka-san what about that stuff I assume was green Mew aqua his father found in Egypt and along with that Chimera fossil , it said it had different properties than the normal kind and it might be able to be use with the blood from someone who had the same animal DNA aka me to be give the other person the DNA coding he/ she needed to become a Mew instead of just someone with Animal genes_" Ichigo said again surprising Akasaka no only with how smart she was now but also how good her memory was, he need to the check out this part of the research for himself so he told Ichigo he have to call her back _

**_(( Authors Note : you have to wait till the Next chapter before I'll tell why Ichigo is Almost as smart as Ryou is now))_**

_3 days Later after finishing his research into the green Mew aqua he phoned Ichigo up when he was sure Ryou and Pudding would be out for awhile.._

_Ring ring _

_Ichigo answered "_Hi Akasaka what did you find out can we help Shirogane with it" (she knew who was calling from the miracle of caller ID)

"Yes and no Ichigo_" Akasaka said " _yes your right we could use it to help him like you said but there's a big problem Green Mew aqua is really Rare infact there as only been one lot ever discovered and unfortunately that was the Lot Ryou father found in Egypt and it was destroyed in the fire along with everything else there might be more in Egypt and I was planning a trip there anyway, I just have to make sure Ryou and Pudding will Be alright while I'm gone "

"ok I have the finals coming up in a few months but once there over and I finished my college courses I'll join you and help you look in the mean time see what you can discover while you're over there, maybe find out if any Mew Aqua as been located or anything that might leads us to it_" Said Ichigo with a yawn has she woken with another Ryoumare (night mare about Ryou)_

_He said "_Sure Ichigo I'll talk to Ryou and organize what I need for the trip and hopefully I leave by the end of the week and email the address and phone numbers when I get a lab and home set up for us_" _

_While he was there he located a few samples of mew Aqua that had turned up in a river, sent them back to Ryou telling him he sent them to him to keep them safe but the really reason was so Ryou would have more mew aqua at hand if he needed it._

_A 7 months later after Ichigo passed her finals with flying Colours she joined Akasaka in Egypt just before christmas and so they could began there quest for a cure for Ryou Before it was to later..  
_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Back in Tokyo Ryou and Pudding just finished there Pizza and was cleaning up before they went to watch the Marshal arts film Ryou had promised to take Pudding to as it was rated PG (most been seen with an adult)

Meanwhile Back in Egypt Akasaka said " _Ok Ichigo I'm all set up now why don't you try to transform and I take some reading before you start your training and we can use those reading to Figure out what areas you retraining in_"

* * *

**Authors notes: **well I think I leave this Chapter there while Ichigo and Akasaka-san Get started on the tests, while I go steal some of Ryou's left over Pizza while he and Pudding are at the movies um I wonder if he as Rice balls in the fridge to yummy..

Btw nobody tell Ryou Ichigo living with Akasaka-san even thu she's only there to help cure Ryou if Ryou found out he'd be Jealous and maybe mad at me for not telling and a peed of Ryou isn't something I wish to Deal with I think Ichigo wouldn't either but I am sorry cuz you may after to in the couple of Chapters

Please Review


	3. Ichigo’s new look and powers

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from the show:**_

**Authors notes**

**Chapter Two **

**Back in Tokyo Ryou and Pudding just finished there Pizza and was cleaning up before they went to watch the Marshal arts film Ryou and promised to take Pudding to as it was rated PG (most been seen with an adult) **

**Meanwhile Back in Egypt Akasaka said " Ok Ichigo I'm all set up now why don't you try to transform and I take some reading before you start your training and we can use those reading to Figure out what areas you retraining in" **

* * *

**Chapter three : Ichigo's new look and powers **

Ichigo took out her out her power pendant and said " **Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis**" when Ichigo had transformed she felt different this time so see turned to Akasaka and asked "_can you see anything different_" it was then that she noticed Akasaka was stood there speechless with is wide open , Ichigo giggled as it was rare to see Akasaka so shocked "_if you keep your mouth open long a bird will make it's nest in it"_

At this Akasaka-san mouth shut and he said "_Ichigo your outfit as changed its now red and and_" he stuttered took a breath "_and way more sexier_"

With that Ichigo ran back into the house followed by Akasaka-san with his equipment, Ichigo ran up to a long mirror that was in the hallway to look at herself in it. As soon as she saw herself she gasped and then said "_WOW_" then turn to Akasaka and said "_why as my outfit changed so much, you said it might be a little different because I'm a lot older than I was but this_"

Ichigo was wearing a red very sexy outfit , instead of her full fingered with the frilly wrist pieces were half finger leather crimson coloured gloves, instead of a pink dress was a dark red leather tube top with an heart shape cut of that showed a little of her cleavage, the top ended an inch above her belly button , instead of a skirt she had bootie shorts with a hole in the back where her tail came through and now she wore sexy knee high crimson boots.

Akasaka-san through for a moment before replying _"tell you the truth Ichigo I don't know, this is defiantly more of a change than I through would happen even your tail and ears have changed"_

Ichigo flicked her grabbing it with hand turning back to the mirror and held it in front of her. No longer was it pure black now it brown with black specks all the way down it except for the tip that was black "**NYA**" she said as she tilted her ear noticing them to had changed now they were mainly but had a creamy brown mark in the centre of back of her ears. Turning to Akasaka-san she repeated again "**Nya**" looking again at her tail which was still in her hand she remember the pictures of the Iriomote wildcat

She had seen so she asked him " _is it just me or does it look like my Iriomote wildcat DNA is stronger now_"

Taken Ichigo's tail into is hand carefully to get a closer look at it he said "_defiantly looks like Iriomote wildcat marking Ichigo, Let me take some blood run some tests and then we'll head back out and see what new powers you might of gained with you new look while we wait for the results"  
_

Akasaka-san took some blood which Ichigo didn't like as she hated needles and ran some test while they were waiting on results he turned to Ichigo and said "_let head out and test you powers Ichigo and by the way you know you can call me Keiichiro Or Keii for short since we have known each other years now_"

So Ichigo and Keiichiro headed out to the back yard it was huge acre acres of land plenty of room to train and no one around for miles. Kei opened up his tool box and took out a laser tag game ( the shooting game done with lasers or inferred light) and attached to target belt to Ichigo once he was sure it was on he told her to try and dodge his shots so spent the next 30 minute avoiding being shot and most of the missed her Akasaka took the reading of the hit counter 5 hits out of 30 shots.

"Ok Ichigo call for your weapon" Keii said when the they were all set up to take power reading.

So Ichigo called "**Rose bell**" her normal winged bell appeared and she took aim at the targets "**Rose Bell, Full Power**" she called and easily took out all the targets with one hit "_well that seams stronger to me_" she said

"_Yes it is though I am surprised you didn't get a new weapon_" said Keii as he checked the readings.

"_um me too_" replied Ichigo but just as she was about to put it away something came to mind "_maybe_" she paused before threw the rose bell in to sky and calling "**Rose Knight**" the winged ward separated from the bell part and then a sword blade that glowed crimson grow from between the wings and the strawberry bell **(as the rose bell was call before she got the winged part) **grow what looked to be an heart shaped shield then came down into her hands "**wow**" she said excitedly examine new her weapons.

Keiichiro took some reading before saying " _these power reading are really high Ichigo but since you already destroyed all the targets we will have to do the combat testing later, besides the test results should be done now_" so they headed inside after Ichigo turned back to normal.

After Keiichiro checked the results he discovered not only the reason her powers and outfit were so different but possibly the reason Ichigo and got a lot smarter in such a short time until now the through it was something to do with her mutation and her DNA but it turns out there more to it than that. "_Ichigo_" kei said as her handed her the result to she for herself "_according to the blood work you have an high level of the mew aqua energy without there being any actual mew aqua, I am not sure how that is possible though"_

Ichigo thought for a few minutes before replying "_I think I know what happen_" she paused as she remember the battle with deep blue or at least the end of it "_my body was floating around in the energy of Mew Aqua when I brought Aoyama_ _ back by giving him my live force I think some how I absolved a lot of it into me_"

"_Yes that could very well explain it Ichigo_" he paused "_I think its exslasted your mutation too, and by doing so increase you brain power as well as your memory"_

After they talked about what all this meant for awhile, Keiichiro decided he'd go and make dinner. Over the next few days Ichigo did some more training including running and athletics training to help with her agility and speed. Because Akasaka had told Ichigo that there had been chimeras spotted near possible sites of Mew Aqua.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Pudding had been keeping an careful eye on Ryou, who was also researching all the chimera sighting and he was getting worried he knew he couldn't or at least shouldn't ask the girls to become mews again because this time it be permanent they'd be stuck as mew forever and they already had done so much especially for Tokyo which was now alien and chimera free, he wasn't willing to ask them to give up there lives again now as they all seamed so happy they often phone / email or wrote to check up on him and Pudding they also told them how they were doing.

Mint had told them that she had been excepted to Juilliard school in the new york city one of the worlds top dance, drama and music schools of the world and it was truly an honour as she didn't use her money to get in.

Zakuro was also in New York Acting in movie , where she was even singing for it .

And the biggest shock of all came from Lettuce after college she set of off to travel the world which Ryou knew she'd always wanted to do, but it was who she told them her new serious 5yr boyfriend was it was Masaya Aoyama, yes the very same guy Ryou had been jealous of all these years because as far as he knew Aoyama was still dating Ichigo.

* * *

**Flash back to a week ago **

_Ryou was sitting working on his laptop while Pudding was at school. When the phone rang, he had pulled an all nighter the night before so when he answered the phone he did it grumpily " _What you want_" he hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID, if he had he wouldn't answered that way because the answer he got made him feel guilty._

"Hontou-ni gomen nasi Shirogane-san, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing , gomen for disturbing you, I'll hang up now_" but before she did_

"No no don't hang up_," Ryou said quickly "_I'm sorry Lettuce I pulled another all nighter and haven't had any coffee yet, how are you doing Lettuce ,whats new?"

"I'm doing really great me and my boyfriend Masaya- kun and I from visiting Paris and_" lettuce started to say but was cut off_

"Wait Masaya as in Masaya Aoyama_" he pauses "_but is he not going out with Ichigo ?"

"No me and Masaya Aoyama have been going out since just before Ichigo left for college_" she pauses "_ Ichigo wasn't in love with him like she thought so they broke up" _Lettuce took a breath _" anyway it was really good because it turned out that Masaya had a huge crush on me and he'd been trying to find out how to tell her and me without upsetting her"

"Hold on a minute you said this all happen before she went to college" _Ryou said shocked at finding this new piece of information_ "why didn't anyone tell me_"_

"She made us promise not to Shirogane_-san" Lettuce replied "_She was worried what it mean if you knew and since you paid for a college and bet she couldn't complete we courses, she had to prove you wrong_" she paused " _she as always had feeling for you Shirogane-san, but she thought you'd only ever see her as a clumsy dumb baka strawberry so she just had to prove you wron_g"_

"Oh_" was all Ryou could replay for a minute he didn't know what to say the words 'she as always had feeling for you' kept spinning around is head "_listen Lettuce I think I'm going to head to bed I need to get some sleep before Pudding gets home talk to you later_" and so he hung up before she could reply and went to his room._

_**End of flash back**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Over the next week Ryou had tried to sort is feeling for his strawberry out, when in the mail I received a copy of Ichigo's exam results along with a letter from her. All the results were of high marks and it seamed she had been taken classes in a lot of hard subjects such as animal biology , animal genetics , archaeologies and Ancient languages from Egyptian to Myian.

He realized that there was no way Ichigo would have had time to be going to all those parties she told him about so why had she lied about them? and Why did she want him to believe she had a great social life outside of college? then it hit him. She most of done it so he assume she was going on dates with Aoyama though she had never mentioned Aoyama in any of her emails he always assumed she didn't want to upset him because he knew that she knew he never really liked Aoyama.

Ryou opened up the letter and read it....

* * *

_Dear Ryou _

_I guess I proved you wrong ah, though it took a lot of hard work and a lot of late nights studying but I did it, I passed all my exams can you believe me the lazy clumsy baka strawberry passed and with high marks too. Guess I'm not as lazy and dumb as you thought I was ah. _

_Any how Ryou we never did agree on what I'd get if I won did we well because you thought it be impossible for me to win so you left that option open for me to decided if I did well I won so I have decided what I want but I had an offer to take part in an archaeological dig so I won't be returning to Tokyo for a year._

_Ryou there something important I really want to talk to you about and I know doing this in a letter isn't the best way but I'm getting on a plane so and it's the middle of the night there Lettuce said she told you that I haven't dated Aoyama-kun since just before I left to go to college and that you were surprised and wondered why I hadn't told you and the truth is simple Ryou I always knew you had feelings for me that you denned them to yourself and to me but I suppose me going out with Aoyama didn't help but that never was really true love though at the time I was torn between my true heart and I guess you can say my mew heart Aoyama was not only the blue knight but he also had a lot of mew aqua within him._

_Which I suppose is what kept pulling me is way because my mew instincts were stronger than my human one, then after the battle with deep blue Aoyama lost all the mew aqua from within him and we start drifting apart it was then that not only did I really start take notice to way you looked at me but the way I had always felt about you but pushed it away because I was with him. _

_And so I broke up with him and you just had to go and make that stupid bet that I couldn't stick out my college courses let alone pass them all and so it was then I realized I'd always be the dumb clumsy baka to you and as long as you saw me as nothing but that I'd always feel I wasn't good enough for you so I had to prove you and to myself I wasn't just that, that I could be smart and so I took the bet ._

_So if you really do have feeling for me as I have for you Ryou and if what Pudding told me is true that you are still single then I ask you Ryou to wait for me I know It isn't fair for me to ask you to wait another year after you waited so long for a chance to be with me. But this thing I have to do that going to keep me away for a year is really important to me and I have to see it through I know your probably wondering why an archaeological dig is so important and I'm sorry Ryou but I can't tell you that now, I wish I could but it's just something I have to do please I beg you if there any hope for us to just trust that what I'm doing is as important to me as I say it is, to trust that my heart belongs to you Ryou and too wait for me._

_All my love _

_Your Favourite Strawberry_

_Ichigo Momomiya_

_Xxx_

_

* * *

  
_

So after weighing up all is options Ryou had decided that from the very 1st day he saw Ichigo he had loved her and over the years that feeling grown even though he thought he never be able to be with her he loved no other. So there was no way wouldn't wait for her now there was a defiant chance they could be together he had to take it even if it meant he'd have to put complete trust in Ichigo that what ever it was about this dig that was so important to her she had to do it, he'd trust her just as she trusted him through out the hole mew project.

* * *

**Dmew:**

**Well I know this chapter wasn't really exciting but I promise the next will be even so I hope you enjoyed it please review and forgive some of the spelling errors since my spell checker could give me the right one ..**

**Please Review I love hearing from my readers**


	4. Mew Mew Power

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from the show:**

**Dmew: Hi all sorry this took so long but I wasn't feeling very well and when I felt good enough to write had had 2 other stories to do as well. But I hope you'll enjoy..**

**Authors note**_**: I edited chapter 2 , so now in the flashback Akasaka had found some more mew aqua in Egypt and sent Ryou it..**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter Four: Mew Mew Power**_

It had been a couple of day since Ryou had gotten the letter, Keiichiro had been looking for sighting of scary animal attacks when he came across a news story of a giant fennec fox type creature attacking camel herds.

Akasaka closed up his laptop and Shout " Ichigo" a few seconds later Ichi ran in and looked at him " _I found one go get ready in you desert gear and meet me at the chopper_" (helicopter) " _I'll go do the pre-flight checks and then we'll head out_" Ichigo nodded and ran off to get changed while Keii slipped into a different top and picked up his hat then went to the helicopter .

Once Ichigo was ready and joined Keii at the chopper they set off to the gps coordinates he got and flew them towards the sight, but when they got near to the fennec chimera there'd be no where to land. Kelii said to Ichigo with there headsets " _there no where I can land_"

Ichigo leaned out of the door and said " _get me high above it and hold her steady_" but as they got closer the fennec chimera heard them and attacked lucky Akasaka was skilled pilot and was able to dodge the attack but it coursed Ichigo to lose her balance plus her ears and tail came "_NYA_" she called out , then regaining her footing she said "_try a again but higher this time" _

"But Ichigo it's to dangerous" Keii replied " let go and find somewhere else to land fir-" but Ichigo cut him off..

"_Keii there's Mew Aqua down there I can feel it, _" she paused and said "_Marsha_" her little pink puffball of a friend detached himself from a where she had attached him to a chocker and flew in front of her , she petted him on his head and then said "_Keii I have Marsha with me just you can go land this away at a safe distance when u drop is off now get me above that chimera"_

Keiichiro sighed and flew in close carefully dodging any attack the chimera tried. When Ichigo saw that they was above the chimera before Keii could say anything she took off her headset and jumped out the chopper with power pendant in her hand.

As She fell she shouted "_Mew_ _Mew strawberry Metamorphosis_" and transformed into Mew Ichigo, as she fell nearer to the chimera it fired a energy blasted at her but her relaxes were good and she was fast managing to dodge it's attack by spinning out the way just in time then she called "_**Rose Bell" **_her weapon appeared in front of her and grabbed it then shouted_**"Rose Bell, Full Power" **_but it only seamed to daze the chimera "NYA" she yelled and she landed in front of the chimera and then said in _Arabic_ " **وزارة الكهرباء والمياه وزارة الكهرباء والمياه والأسلوب سماح وزارة الكهرباء والمياه وزارة**_** الكهرباء والمياه ، وزارة الكهرباء والمياه في وجه لك"** _**(Mew mew style . Mew mew grace, mew power in you face)** '_dam she thought I'm going to have to get in close'_ she thought as she dodged his paw '_but his defences are to strong unless' _she looked up and called_" Marsa" _Masra who had been hanging back came to her _" I need you to distract him but be careful I don't want you hurt"._

So Marsha flew up and bit the chimera ear hanging on tight as the chimera tried to shake him off, Marsha also kept an eye on Ichigo knowing he'd have to get out the way before she attacked.

Ichigo smiled at him before turning herself into a cat but was surprised when she realized she was her normal black kitten but an Iriomote Wildcat instead, shaking her head knowing she didn't have time to think about it now. Ichigo ran forward dodging the fennec chimera's paws as she got in close then quickly change back into her mew form, Marsha who saw her transform let go of it's ear flew clear then Ichigo called out " _**Rose Bell, Full Power" **_and this time the chimera was destroyed and Marsha flew down and ate the parasites while the poor little fennec fox ran off.

Keiichiro who after landing a safe distance away had watched the battle via Marsha video feed came running towards Ichigo to help her find the mew aqua, Ichigo had managed to locate it but unfortunately it was in a down a tunnel they had assumed use to belong to the fennec fox. He looked over to her realizing the battle had taken a lot out of her said "_Ichi no you can't you to worn out_" as he guessed what she was thinking of doing and knew she was almost out energy.

Ichigo replied "_That could be green Mew Aqua I have to do it_" before he could say anything more she turned back into an Iriomote Wildcat and moved towards the tunnel but it was no good she was still to big 'Nya' she thought looking up to Keii who shook is head knowing that she was about to push herself even more, but before he could say anything Ichigo began to glow and turn into her black cat form smaller than that of the wildcat she was able to go in and get the mew Aqua Backing out carefully dragging it out with it in her mouth she then turned and dropped into Keiichiro waiting hand but it was only the normal kind (( all say aww they'll have to keep looking)) though there was quiet abit of it.

Ichigo changed back to her none mew form and stood up but lost her balance through lack of energy and nearly fell down luckier Keii was able to catch her and help her to the copper once she, marsh, and the Mew Aqua was in safely he got into the pilot seat fasten his seatbelt put on his headset and took off flying back to Ryou mansion.

When they landed they was surprised to see Lettuce and Aoyama near the mansion, then Keii remember they'd said they'd come over to visit he'd forgot to mention it to Ichigo. As they got out of the copper Ichi groggily walked towards them and said "_hi gu_--" but before she finished she fell again and yet again Keii caught her "_thanks keii-chan you can let me go now I'll be ok" Lettuce nothing the use of keii-chan was curious about but was also worried about Ichigo so she let it go for now._

"_No Ichi" Keii Replied picking her up bridal style" I' am taken you to your room you need to rest" _knowing she didn't have the strength anyhow relaxed into his arms has he turned to Lettuce and Aoyama then said _"could you please bring in my bag and equipment from the helicopter " _noticing that Ichigo had fallen asleep in his arms they nodded and walked over to the copper as Keii carried her into the house and to her room.

Keiichiro gently placed her in her bed he whispered "_oh Ichigo you knew is well as I did you body is still not use to being a mew again and turning into a cat 3 time really pushed you to your limit your just lucky you didn't get stuck in cat form" _he paused and sighed _" Ryou would be really upset and mad if he knew you was taken such risks for him" _he shook his head _" but I dault I could talk you out of it if I tried you love him to much not to try all in your power to save him" _not realized that Lettuce had been standing at the bedroom door listing as she been worried about Ichigo and had come up to make sure she was ok. Keiichiro stood up slowly moving away from the bed when.

"_Akasaka-san" _Lettuce whispered to which him jump not knowing she was there "_gomen_ _for spooking you, but what you mean push herself and taken risks to save Shirogane ?_" she paused and thought for a minute before finishing " _what risks she taking and why ?"_

Keiichiro sighed walking out of Ichigo's room closing the door behind him signalling lettuce to follow him he headed into his study and then said "_you know Ryou can change into a cat right_" to which she nodded "_well he doesn't the mew genes which means he could turn into a cat permanently one day especially since he been having a lot of headache and attacks lately like he did when he 1st__ became able to turn into a cat" _Keiichiro thought he better not tell her that Ichigo was a mew again he continued _"she still had some of her mew power as she was always the most powerful amongst you all and with that she still had the ability to turn into her cat though now she can control it but like Ryou she might end up being a cat for good if she over uses it, she can also locate mew aqua. Which can help Ryou with his attacks and today she found some while we was working a dig site , but it was in an old fennec's fox tunnel and even though she was worn out she turned herself into a cat to get it but as you saw she had used to much energy and that's why she collapsed" ._

"_Will she be ok" _Lettuce enquired

"_Yes she should be fine she just need to rest and sleep" _he replied _"speaking of which why don't I show you and Aoyama to your rooms you most be tired_" they went to collect Aoyama who had just brought the last of keii's things in from the copper and showed them to there room.

A few days later back in Tokyo Pudding had just got in from another hard day in school putting her bags down she set off to look for Ryou who usually came and greeted her upon her return home but he wasn't there and she was worried after calling him a few times with no reply she looked around finding the door to the basement where the lab was left open she went down and was horrified to find Ryou at the bottom of the steps in what seamed like he was in a lot of pain she realized he most be having one of the attacks Akasaka had warned her about she ran down the rest of the steps jumping over Ryou and running into the lab, she ran over to the picture of the 2 cats she took it down revelling the safe then typing in Altoichi to open it she took out the metal box rushing'ly took it back out to Ryou.

"**Onii**" Pudding cried putting the box next to him "_here the box Akasaka said to being you, I don't know what to do_" if he wasn't in so much pain he'd be mad that she knew about the box, but instead he struggled to turn on left side and open the box reaching up to remove is collar before reaching into the box taking out a preloaded syringe then injected it into his mark on his neck before dropping the syringe, after a few minute the attack pasted.

Ryou looking up into Pudding's eyes Seeing the worry and sorrow in her eyes he packed up the syringe into its box he stood up and grumbled a "I'm fine" he walked to the lab looking over his shoulder seeing she was nearly in tears he turned around held out his arm to which Pudding ran for a hug and he said " I'm fine really Pudding thanks to you" lifting up the box in his other arm he said "we'll talk about how you knew about this later" with that he released her and moved into the lab closing the door behind him as he muttered "_dam that's the last of the mew aqua_" Pudding having heard Ryou say it was last ran upstairs to make a phone call.

Back in Egypt Akasaka was working in the lab with Ichigo when the phone rang

Ring ring

Keii picked up the phone and answered it "Hello this Akasaka speaking who this"

"Onii Onii" Pudding cried obviously upset and worried about something.

"_Pudding what's wrong_" but she wouldn't answer since she was so worried she couldn't get the words out "_Pudding sweetie what's wrong is it Ryou_"

Pudding sniffled and replied "_yyyyyyyyesss_" Pudding remember what Akasaka had told her when he'd phoned her back, he told her about Ryou being at risk of turning into a cat and the stuff in the metal was to only thing that could help him when he had bad attacks.

Keiichiro looked towards Ichigo with a worried look on his face to which Ichigo responded by picking up the extension. "_Pudding Calm down tell me what happened to Ryou"_ said Ichigo, she heard a sniffled 'Ichi' from Pudding. Ichi smiled and said "_yes Pudding now please calm down and tell me what happened to upset you so much_" as She saw the look on Keii face because he was worried Ryou would find out she was here and be mad at them both.

"Ryou had had" Pudding sniffled and replied "_an attack a bad one Pudding found him at the bottom of the stairs near the lab in pain , Pudding got him the box which he used though he didn't look happy that me got it for him, after he was feeling better he grumbled a thanks and went into the lab as he closed the door he muttered that was the last of the mew aqua_" she said as she started crying again "_what we going to do I don't want him turning into a cat"_

"_Shh Pudding it'll be ok where working on it and as for him being out of Mew Aqua" _she paused looking at Keii, who nodded _"we found some more Lettuce said she'll be visit you guys in couple of days. We will give it to her to bring to you and since he only just used it he should be ok for awhile, so it should be there before he needs it again."_

"_Ok Ichi-onee I trust you, but why are you with Akasaka-san" _Pudding Replied now a lot calmer than she was. Unbeknown to Pudding, Ryou who had come up to get a drink had over heard what she said about Ichigo "_I knows Lettuce and Aoyama had come to visit Akasaka but I thought you was on a dig for a year"_

Ryou was pissed of not only had Keiichiro told Pudding his secret but had Ichi there and hadn't told him, but he decided to listen maybe he could find out the reason.

Ichigo sighed _"you have to promise you won't tell Ryou any of the others before I explain why I am here" _

"_Ichigo you ca-" _Keii started to say but Ichi cut him off

"_She deserves to know Keii she's the one dealing with it at that end" Keii nodded knowing she was right " Well Pudding" Ichi said " do you promise you won't tell Ryou or any of the others "_

"_Pudding Promises on all that is Mew I will not tell him or any of the others" _she answered.

Ryou Sighed there was no way Pudding would tell him now that oath was a sacred bond between the girls and once it was swore it wouldn't be broken even now that they no had mew powers they was still Mew at heart, so he slipped and went to Lay down since he wasn't feeling a 100% yet.

"_Good girl Pudding, I'm here because I figured out Ryou wasn't out of risk and had asked Akasaka what we could do to help and cure him, we worked out that there a special type of Mew aqua that may help him but it would need me being a mew again to do that and the fact being a mew is the easiest way to track the mew aqua down" _Ichigo told her before pausing to think 'I can't tell her about the chimera just in case Ryou finds out, it's bad another me being a mew without him worrying about me fighting the Chimeras again'

Pudding said "_You most really Love Ryou to turn yourself into a Mew again Ichi-onee , since they told us if we ever became mews again we'd be mews forever, didn't they tell you were also at risk of being a cat forward too since your genes are the strongest"_

Ichi answered by saying

"_Pudding I can give you 5 very good reason I choose to take this risk, _

_**1. **__I am the Leader of the mews if anyone of us girls took the risk it would have been me since its my responsibly… _

_**2**__. My mew in stinks was always strongest so it would be easiest for me find Mew Aqua, .._

_**3.**__ My Cat genes never left me I still have been turning into a cat though now I can control it. .._

_**4. **__Promised him when I found out about the whole cat being thing I'd do my best for him and not pity him anymore." …_

_**5**__. Yes Pudding I do love Ryou very much but even if I didn't I'd still take the risk he wouldn't be in this danger if he hadn't took a huge risk of his own to make sure it was Safe I feel as I owe him for that"…_

_Keii tried to warn me against right up until I took the injection of him and used it on myself before he could stop me._

_._

Ryou laying up his Room thought 'why would Ichigo be with Keiichiro if she's working on his dig with him then why is it such big secret that she there and why is it so important to her?' Sighed soon let sleep over take him…

"Ok Ichigo but promise you'll be careful ok you main a lot to me, Onee-sama" Pudding said

"I will Pudding , Keii is keeping a close eye on me taking blood regularly to keep an eye on my mutation and care about you a lot too as soon as we find that Mew Aqua we'll come back to Tokyo" Ichigo paused and noticed the time "Pudding we have to go if we want to make sure the mew Aqua is ready for them to being to you, take care of yourself and look after Ryou for us ok, talk to you soon"

"Ok Ichi-onee and Onii I'll look after bye" Said Pudding, keii said his goodbyes to and they all hung up…

_**((Good thing Ryou rich that is going to be one expensive call)) **_

Ichigo and Keiichiro set up the mew Aqua into preload Syringe capsules to be used with the gun Ryou had then put then into a box along with a letter Ichigo wrote as she had this feeling Ryou knew she was there and if he didn't he soon would when Lettuce turned up with the box then they left the lab with it in hand along with the paperwork Lettuce would need to get it through customers to the Library where they found Lettuce and Aoyama Reading , Passing the box to Ichigo Keii turned to Aoyama and Said "Aoyama-san, why don't me and you load your luggage into the van while the girls say there goodbyes and then I'll give you a lift to the airport"

So Aoyama and Keii went to load the luggage well Ichigo turned to" _Lettuce, I need you to do me a favour could you take this_" Ichigo said as handed box and the paperwork to her **" **_Ryou for me it's really important it's some mew Aqua we found and he need it for some test he's working on, the paperwork on top is what you'll need to get through customers with it + Pudding wants to see you" _

"_Sure Ichigo I was going to visit them anyway_**" **Said lettuce as she took the box hugged Ichigo and they said their goodbyes to each other before heading out to the car..

Ichigo wave to them as Keii drove them towards the airport and then she went back into the mansion to do some more research trying to Locate the next source of Mew Aqua..

With Aoyama and Lettuce on there way to Tokyo Keii drove back to the mansion and helped Ichigo with her research.

Ryou was still taking a nap and Pudding after finding that Ryou was sleep had covered him up and went to do her home work and the to was TMNT movie that was on the tv tonight..

* * *

**Dmew: **Well that was alonger chapter than normal hope you like please review


	5. Ryou discovers why Ichigo is in Egypt

Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from the show:

Dmew: Well this was a hard chapter to start was I realized I written myself into a hole in the last chapter but I think I worked it out now, hope it works out ok..

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

**Ryou discovers why Ichigo is in Egypt .**

The next day Pudding was watching the TV and Ryou was trying to find out what Keiichiro was doing in Egypt and why Ichigo might be there, when he remember the mew Aqua Keii had sent him not long after Keiichiro got to Egypt…

Ryou then thought 'If Keiichiro had found Mew Aqua in Egypt and had let it slip to Ichigo as he knew Ichigo had wanted to learn all she could about the whole Mew Project and of course Mew Aqua, then she probably would of wanted to be part that. But then why all the secrecy ?. It made no sense he would of understood if ichigo had just come out and told him. She wanted to study more archaeology and stuff about the Mew Project with Keiichiro. No there had to be more to than just that but what'

And then his computer beeped alerting him, that the chimera search he had been running had located a news story about giant Fennec fox that had been attacking the wild camels herds until restantly when local Arabs had heard the noise of roars and what sounded like explosion upon investigating they had witnessed a battle between the giant fox thing and a women around 18 years old in red with a cat ears and a brown cat tail black specks on it. The Arabs had ran off to get the local police which was miles away, but when they had got back to the site where they saw the battle all that was left was blast marks on the ground and no sign of the giant fennec fox apart from the carcass of a camel with cane bite marks in it. It was obviously the latest kill that the monster had made…

'A Cat like girl could it be Ichigo,' Ryou thought 'but Ichigo's tail and ears were black not brown with black specks, unless' Ryou typed into google image search Iriomote Wildcat and then enlarged the picture looking closely at it's tail noticing a that the Iriomote Wildcat did have a brown tail with black specks…

Then a little while later he heard Pudding shouting down that Lettuce had come to for a visit so he packed up his stuff and headed up out of the lab knowing, he'd have to try to figure this out later and hope Lettuce could give him some clues to all this…

Lettuce and Pudding was talking happily when Ryou entered the Kitchen, Pudding at seeing him enter jump up hugged him then went to make him some coffee, "Hello Lettuce long time no see, how have you been enjoying your world tour?"

Lettuce looked over to Ryou as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table, and then said " Hello Shirogane-san yes I am enjoying it very much and have just got back from visiting Keiichiro and was surprised to find Ichigo there" she paused then asked " Did you know she was there" at seeing him shake is head and hearing Pudding Gasp at her mention of Ichigo she continued " they just landed and was getting of the copper when I saw her" Lettuce face then got a worried look on her face " and then she fainted luckier Akasaka-san caught and after arguing with Ichi about her not being strong enough to walk into the house he carried in , which was a good thing to cuz she fell into a deep sleep as he carried her"

"Wait Ichigo fainted" Ryou asked and then at seeing Lettuce nod he asked " Did Keiichiro say what was wrong with her ? "

"Yes when I overheard him saying something to Ichigo about you I asked why she was so worn out" answered Lettuce " after having me follow him into the study so Ichi could sleep he something about Ichi still being able to turn into a cat and using to much energy during the course of the day and that because she was already tired turning herself into a cat to get some mew Aqua she sensed down the fennec fox tunnel and that is why she was so worn out"

Ryou looked at Lettuce seeing she was holding something back that was worrying her more than just what she had told which was worrying in it's self so he Asked " but you think there more to it than that don't you Lettuce"

"It's something I over heard," Lettuce replied " when Akasaka was whispering to a then sleeping Ichigo, I could hear it all but it sound like he was worried and he said something about Mew powers like she was a mew again"

At this Pudding gasp again and mutter quietly "he wasn't meant to know" realizing she just said something she shouldn't of she turned to Lettuce and said louder " Onii said he'd send something back with you for Onii"

It was then Ryou noticed the metal box sitting on the table, Lettuce smiled and pick it up passing it to Ryou then saying " yes they told me to bring this to you Shirogane-san they said it was mew aqua they found and it was very important that you got it as soon as possible"

Taking the box and putting it out of the way they ordered take out and then after they had all finished Lettuce said her goodbyes and left. Later that evening after making sure Pudding was asleep Ryou took the metal Box down to his Lab where after setting it down on the table he opened it and found an envelope setting it aside, he found there was Mew Aqua already Preload into capsules for his syringe gun.. Closing up the box he moved over to the picture of the two cat he took it down then opened then took of the metal case that held is syringe gun moving it on to the table where he then load one of the capsules into the gun ready and place the into the box with the syringe gun after putting it back in the safe and closing it up then placing the picture back up he remembered when that pick had been taken..

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_**To a few days before they gave the girls the shot to remove there powers.**_

_**Ryou and Ichigo was arguing again and somehow Ryou found himself kissing her which completely shocked her and she turn into a cat, Ichigo then being still peed off by the argument and the fact Ryou had kissed her swatted at Ryou with her paw when he tried to pick her up to turn her back and then she ran off which made Ryou turn himself into Alto and chase after her.**_

_**Then after a 2 minutes it turned into a game of Cat Tag neither of them had noticed that Akasaka was there and seeing them play had quickly ran off to get a camera, When he returned he watched quietly for a while.**_

_**Ryou managed to pin Ichigo down to fall where she rolled over placing one paw on Alto face before leaning up and licking Ryou on his cheek and that was the picture Akasaka had taken before snuck off again..**_

_**Ryou looked down at Ichigo looking confused at the look on her face before he realized he was running out of time and kissed Ichigo to turn her back as he himself turned back .**_

_**Ichigo having planed for this reached behind Ryou head as they was still kissing while transforming and kept the kiss going until they had to pull away for air, now Ryou was really confused had she really meant to do that he thought as they stood up but before he could ask Pudding came bouncing into the room saying something about a Picture Onii had taken of them as cats..**_

_**End of Flashback **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Smiling at the Memory he thought ' Maybe She really had meant to kiss me back then, I wish I had a chance to ask her but it wasn't long after that. That we took away their powers and then she went off to college, I should of asked in of our Email chats ' he Sighed then remember that as far as he knew Ichigo was still dating Aoyama and that's why he never mentioned it again he was just happy to have this picture of that day as a memory that why he had it blown up and put it in is lab.

Ryou then turned away from the picture towards the table had then he saw the envelope he had placed there after removing it from the metal box, moving over to look at it he noticed the words '**Ryou Read Me' **in Ichigo's hand writing, he then reached over and opened the envelope removing the letter of in it he sat down opened it up and started to read it. Thinking it might hold to answers to all his questions.

* * *

_**Hi Ryou-Chan**_

_**You probably know that I'm in Egypt with Keiichiro now, since you over heard part of the call I had with Pudding.**_

_At this Ryou was shocked how did she know he had heard that, not even Pudding knew he had.._

_**Don't look so shocked Ryou I know you to well and I also heard you breath from what I assume of outside the kitchen doors. Yes Ryou I still have really really great hearing, anyway knowing you as I do you probably wanted to know why I would be at the dig with Keiichiro which would of made you do research..**_

_She really does know me to well he thought as he continued to read._

_**And you probably came across the news story of the Arabs who saw a battle between the giant Fennec fox, which you quest is a chimera and a girl with cat ears and tail yes. Even if you hadn't worked all this out by now I Know that Lettuce who had been worried about me after I fainted would of she probably mentioned it to you guys about be being able to turn myself into a cat and would of coursed you to do some research anyway..**_

_**So I guess I had better explain before you pick up the phone and start should at Keiichiro about all this.**_

_**He isn't just here because he wanted to do a dig no he is here because I had rang up a week before he came to Egypt telling him that I had been having bad feeling and reoccurring dreams about you being stuck as a cat forever and I couldn't just sit back and watch that happen, after he told me that only Mew Aqua could help you when you had you attacks and the it was no way a cure.**_

_**I then remembered something I read in your father's research notes about a type of something I can only assume was Green Mew Aqua and that it had special properties, which mixed with the blood of someone who not only carried the mew gene but the same animal genes as someone who had cat DNA but not the Mew gene could give then the Mew Gene.**_

_Ryou turned to the next page and thought this is along letter_

_**So after talking to him about it, he said he need to do some research of his own and he'd call be back, when he called me back he agreed that it might be cure for you and since the 1**__**st**__** source of it was in Egypt, he'd head out and look I then joined him after I finished my college course , so I could help him look..**_

_**Now here's the part your going to get mad about but don't blame Keiichiro as this was my choice, he even tried to talk me out of it lots of times.**_

_**But knowing that there was chimeras near where we assumed would be sources of Mew Aqua and the fact that it would be easier for a Mew to detect it I yes I not him decided it be best that I became a mew again.**_

_**Heck right up until the point I snatched the injection out of his hand and used it on myself, he kept trying to talk me out of him but you know me I'm stubborn and once I have my mind and heart set on something I'm not going to get talked out of it no matter the danger..**_

_**So hey I'm mew Ichigo again but I was never fully cured of it anyway even though I wasn't know longer able to metaphose, I was still able to turn into cat and had learned to control even before you gave me that shot .**_

_**You remember that day of cat tag the one Keiichiro took the picture of well I could turn back then that's why I ran from you instead of letting you turn me back , that and I was mad at you.. Hehe**_

_**I think before Pudding interrupted us you was going to ask if I had meant to keep that kiss going and the answer is yes I had and if we wasn't interrupted I would of kissed you again…**_

_Ryou stopped reading and though he better head to Egypt and help out, but when he turned to the next page of the letter that thought went out the window._

_**Ryou after finding out that I'm a Mew again you probably wanting to head out here and keep an eye on me especially since we're doing this to help you and I am telling you now NOT TO COME for you are Pudding legal guardian and as such have a responibity to her it's the middle of her school and you can't leave her with strangers no you took on that responibity when you choose to be her guardian and you will just have to stay there and stick it out.**_

_**Don't worry so much Ryou, Keiichiro is taken good care of me is running regular tests including blood test which I really hate because you know I hate needles ouches..**_

_Ryou thought well I'm going to want to see the results of the tests for myself and what about that fennec Chimera.._

_**Keii thinks you probably going to want see all the test results for yourself and are probably wondering about the battle I had with the chimera, well all you need is on a memory cards attached to the bottom of this page**_

_Look there was indeed a memory card attached to it taking it off the letter and then finished reading the letter_

_**So please Ryou don't Worry I choose to do this no one forced me and I weighed all my options before hand and no there no reason to feel guilty about it I choose this you didn't force heck you didn't even know you would of stopped me if you had and I DID NOT DO THIS OUT OF PITY FOR YOU, I DO NOT PITY YOU AT ALL..**_

_**When I told pudding that I had done this she asked me why she told me that it most because I love you especially I am at more risk from this than the others would be and you know what I told her…**_

_**I said "Pudding I can give you 5 very good reason I choose to take this risk, **_

_**1. I am the Leader of the mews if anyone of us girls took the risk it would have been me since its my responsibly… **_

_**2. My mew in stinks was always strongest so it would be easiest for me find Mew Aqua, ..**_

_**3. My Cat genes never left me I still have been turning into a cat though now I can control it. ..**_

_**4. I Promised him when I found out about the whole cat being thing I'd do my best for him and not pity him anymore." …**_

_**5. Yes Pudding I do love Ryou very much but even if I didn't I'd still take the risk he wouldn't be in this danger if he hadn't took a huge risk of his own to make sure it was Safe I feel as I owe him for that"…**_

'_Oh Ichigo you don't owe us a thing you and the girls have done so much to complete this project and protect all of Tokyo' Ryou thought to himself then he read on._

_**So as you can see I really did think this through and now I am ask you again to trust me and to wait for me for as soon I have found that green Mew Aqua. I'll return to you that is if you still want me after all this and even if you decided that you hate me now because of what I have done I wouldn't of done anything diffident Ryou because you are a good friend to us and you don't deserve to be stuck as a cat forever + even though you and Keii don't have the Mew Gene your still one of us and there for we'd do anything to help each other..**_

_**BTW only Pudding Keii and now you know I'm a Mew I do not want the other girls to know I don't want them putting themselves at risk…**_

_**All my love Forever**_

_**Your Favourite Strawberry**_

_**Ichigo Momomiya**_

_**P.S, We'll be sending you Memory cards once a week containing my test results plus video clips Masha records of my training sessions and battles and any Mew Aqua we find after Keii runs a few tests on It …**_

_**

* * *

**_

After putting letter back into the metal box he thought _**'**__Oh Ichigo what was you thinking taking such risks you dam right I would of stopped you if I had known what you were up too, but I guess since you're also right a my responcibity to Pudding all I can do is keep an eye on you through the test results a video clips you send me, Speaking of which'_ Ryou reached over and picked up the Memory card and took it over to is pc once he had plugged it in he read through the test results and then just as he was about to watch the clip he heard to door to lab open turning around to see who it was he realized it was Pudding…

Pudding who had just woke up from a nightmare about Ryou getting mad at her about her knowing of Ichigo being in Egypt and not tell him and then Ryou had another on of his attacks and this time before she could get to the tin he turned into Alto and was stuck that way "Ryou-Onii" she said mimicry "are you ok I had a nightmare you mad and me than you got stuck as Alto"

Seeing she was in tears he said "I am alright, Pudding and no I am not mad at you I heard you swear that oath, I know you can't break it no matter what once it's sworn" Seeing she was still crying, he turned in his chair towards her and said "come here Sweetie" with that she ran in and sat on his knee then hugged him tight to which he wrapped one arm around her and said " everything will be ok Keii and Ichigo sent me some more Mew aqua and I put it in the safe ready just in case, I need it and they are also looking for a cure that should prevent me from becoming a cat forever" which made her smile at him, he turned his chair with her still on his knee back to the pc " would you like to watch a video clip of Ichigo fighting a chimera with me" at seeing her nod he used his free hand to use the mouse to start the clip..

They watched as Ichigo jumped out of the copper and changing in mid air then dodging a blast from the chimera before hitting it with one of her own, upon seeing that her blast only dazed the chimera they gasped, then they heard Ichigo speak Arabic.

Pudding turned to Ryou and asked " What did she say ? And what language was that?"

Ryou paused the clip and said " that was Arabic which I didn't know she could speak and as what she said" he then rewinds the video clip and replied that part and laughed "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace , Mew Mew Power in your face" which coursed Pudding to laugh " that our Ichigo" Ryou said before they turned back to watching the rest of the battle.

They watched as Ichigo dodged a few more blasts and paws it was then Ryou said " she can't get in close enough" then they heard Ichi call for Masha after she told Masha distract the Chimera they saw what looked like he bit on the chimera's ear then the image became bouncy as he was hanging on for dear life but still watching Ichigo then they watch as Ichigo turned into a cat..

Pudding reached over and paused it then said "that isn't her normal cat form is it"

Ryou then looking more closely at the at Ichigo's cat form said " no it looks like she turned into an Iriomote Wildcat that straight lets watch the rest of this ok" and with that he started it again they watched as Ichigo ran in and dodged the paws of the chimera upon getting in close see turned back into her form the image turned away they assume Masha had let go of the Chimera to get clear then Ichigo came back into view and they saw her blast it again this time destroying it.

It was then Ryou had taken noticed of Ichi mew form as Masha most of flown in front of her given them a better look "WOW" he said with his mouth falling open, then Pudding turned and closed his mouth and then giggled to which Ryou Shook is Head and said "looks like She is Stronger I wonder what new powers she as along with her knew ah LOOK" then they saw Keiichiro running up to her and noticed that Ichigo was staring at a Fennec fox tunnel, they saw Keiichiro get a worried look on his face.

Before they heard him say " no you can't Ichigo you to worn out" which looking at her you could see the battle had taken a lot out of her.

"I have to Keii there Mew Aqua in there I can feel it" she said turning to him and smiling before turning herself into her Iriomote Wildcat cat form again before she moved toward the hole and then they saw her shake her head and look at Keii who also shook his head looking even more worried than before they saw he was about to say something but , Irio-ichi looked at him before you saw her body glow and she changed from an Iriomote Wildcat into her regular black cat form though now it wasn't a kitten anymore and she slipped into tunnel and a few minutes later she dragged some mew Aqua out passing it to Keii before turning back and as she stood up she fell luckier Keii caught and after they all got back into the copper the clip stopped they assume Masha most of shrunk down and went back to where ever Ichigo kept him…

A little while later Ryou heard soft snoring coming from Pudding who was still on his lap and had fallen asleep so he carefully picked her up and took her to her room before laying her down him her bed then he tucked her in before headed off to his own room to sleep promising himself that tomorrow he'd ring Keii up and make sure Ichigo is really ok as well as find out, why she fainted but he remember what Lettuce had told him about her fainting once she had gotten out of the copper '_could they of just come back from that battle when Lettuce and Aoyama had arrived there'_ he thought_ ' if that was the case then why had she fainted what was Lettuce said Keii had told her_' he paused then remember ' _yes she said that he said Ichi had used up to much energy being a cat after a long day' _um he muttered as he changed for bed _'ah yes Ichigo Probably used up a lot of energy fighting the chimera and turning into a cat what was it 3 times, turning myself into Alto always uses a lot of energy so that along with having to fight would of worn her out a lot, but I'll still phone to check on her tomorrow ' _and with that he slipped into his bed pulled the blanket over his head and feel asleep_…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dmew well Guys that was a hard chapter to get into writing it but I think turned out alright in the end please let me know what you think.**


End file.
